


Transgress

by Minim Calibre (minim_calibre)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode: s03e04 Sin City, F/M, Hate Sex, Imported
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-01-01
Updated: 2007-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-12 07:46:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5658310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minim_calibre/pseuds/Minim%20Calibre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She’s not wearing a bra, and there’s a rough red hole in the middle of her chest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Transgress

She’s not wearing a bra, and there’s a rough red hole in the middle of her chest. Whoever had that body before, Sam tells himself, is long since dead. If he says it enough, maybe he’ll believe it, no matter how hot and soft her skin feels underneath his hands, no matter how her breasts rise and fall with each breath. He pushes her up against the wall, lifting her until her feet are hanging several inches off the ground, his leg between her thighs and his tongue between her lips.

He’s almost certain he doesn’t want this.

Her eyes flick up to the mirrored ceiling, over to the bed.

He can feel her smiling. Laughing at him.

“That’s my boy,” she tells him as he loops his arms beneath her ass, carries her and drops her on the coverlet. It matches her hair. It would have matched Jess.

“Fuck you.” Pulls the skintight dark pants down her hips. There’s nothing beneath them but pale, smooth, stolen flesh. He unbuckles his jeans, pushes them down only as far as needed.

“That’s the gist of it.” She arches her back, rising up to meet him as he thrusts his way in. She’s tight. Wet. Smiling again.

Sam bites down hard on the column of her neck, the taste of her blood like matchheads. “Bitch.”

Ruby wraps her legs and arms around him, heels and fingernails digging in, bruising him. “That’s the spirit, baby,” she whispers in his ear. “Always knew you’d give in.”


End file.
